To Mend Whats Broken
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When an evil pokemon sends Ash and Freinds to another universe, the only way they can get home: Rebuild the Dexholders! But with memebers streched from Pallet Town to Undella, how can they possibly hope to succed? and what is the evil pokemon?
1. Chapter 1: Pure Chaos

**Well I'm here, with another Pokemon Story! **

**Anyway, here it is.**

**Main Characters:**

**Anime Characters: Ash, Brock, Misty, Gary, Tracey, Cilian, Iris, May, Max, Dawn, Jesse, James, Meowth, Barry, Drew, Richie and Paul.**

**Manga Characters: Red, Blue Oak, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, N, Cheren, Bianca, Nate, Rosa and Hugh.**

**Chapter One: Pure Chaos**

Ash Ketchum walked into Pallet Town, Cilian and Iris following silently behind, Ash hadn't said a word since he'd lost the Unova League, just stared at the ground and silently mourned for what could have been if he had won.

They saw Ash walk into one of the houses after nodding to them and they were left alone,

"Well that was just rude" Came a Cocky voice, Iris and Cilian turned to face a Brown haired, Brown eyed person, he was wearing a white lab coat white Black Trousers,

"Who are you?" Iris asked, her Axew hopping out of her hair

"I'm Professor Gary Oak" Gary replied, "And I was Ash's First Rival"

"Not Boasting again Gary?" Came another male voice,

"No, just making conversation Tracey" Gary replied, looking over at the boy,

"Oh hey, you must be Ash's friends from Unova!" Tracey called, rushing over to stand next to Gary, "Oh Gary, I just forgot, Misty and Brock are on their way here, they wanted to see Ash. May and Max are both with Your Grandpa and Dawn is just resting in the Viridian Forest."

"Thanks Tracey, what about the others?" Gary asked,

"No clue, they didn't say they were coming" Tracey replied,

"What others?" Iris asked,

"Some of Ash's other Rivals, Barry of Sinnoh, Richie of Kanto and Paul of Sinnoh" Gary replied,

"How many Rivals has Ash had?" Iris asked,

"At Least one for every region" a female voice called,

"Hi Dawn!" Iris called as she walked over,

"Hi Iris!" Dawn smiled

"Well Rested Dawn?" Gary asked,

"Very, thanks" Dawn replied,

"Oh Good" Tracey smiled,

"Hi guys!" Came a voice followed by the call of a Pikachu.

"Richie? What are you doing here?" Gary asked

"I Heard Ash was back in town and thought I could challenge him, as we haven't battled for ages!" Richie smiled, Sparky sitting on his hat.

"Yeah he is back, but I doubt he'll want to battle" Iris replied, "He still down from losing the Unova League"

"Sounds like Ash Failed again then, what a weakling" Came a cold voice,

"Paul… so glad you could make it" Gary said with a tone of mock-courtesy in his voice

"Hmm, don't patronise me" Paul replied, "Weakling"

"Weakling? Me?" Gary asked, "I Could take you anytime"

"Hi Dawn!" A Male voice called and all heads span around to see Brock and Misty standing in the entrance of Pallet Town, A couple of people standing behind them,

"Misty, Brock, May, Max" Gary nodded to each one of them,

"Hi Guys!" May and Max called as they rushed over, Gary noticed four sparkling Badges on Max's Jacket.

"Begun your journey then Max?" Gary asked

"Yep, but I still need to beat Dad" Max replied,

"Hmm, try using a fighting type, Normal is weak to fighting" Gary shrugged,

"Yeah it is! Maybe I can find a Machop while I'm here in Kanto" Max smiled,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A MEET AND GREET WITHOUT ME!" A Loud voice shouted,

"Barry will you quieten down for a minute!" Dawn called back,

"Alright, but I can't believe you guys started without me!" Barry replied pouting,

"Well you are an Hour Late" Tracey shrugged,

"Hello May" A new voice called, "I heard a rumour you were here"

"Drew?" May Blushed looking over at the co-coordinator,

"Of Course, So why is everyone gathered here then?" Drew asked,

"We're trying to cheer Ash up after he lost the Unova League" Brock replied

"Another one?" Drew asked sighing.

"Yes another one" May replied,

"Maybe he should take Brandon's offer and become a Frontier Brain" Misty shrugged

"Prepare For Trouble!"

"Make it Double"

"To protect the World from Devastation,"

"To unite all people our nation"

"To denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Oh great it's the troubled trio….." Gary sighed, "Go Umbreon!"

"Huh… wait what are you all doing here?" Ash asked, looking around at his friends and rivals,

"We're here to help you Ash!" Brock smiled,

"**Oh I think its too late for that…." **A Loud voice boomed and all the figures looked around and saw a orb of pure darkness hovering above Pallet Town.

"Is…. Is that a Pokémon?" Ash asked,

"If it is, it isn't any I've ever heard of!" Gary replied, "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!"

The Dark attack flew at the orb and it was absorbed into the darkness,

"**You think you are mighty enough to fight me?" **The voice boomed again, **"Now its time for chaos to Reign!" **

Team Rocket decided now would be a good time to hide behind Ash and co. as the ground itself seemed to be turning black, the blades of grass flew at each of the trainers and latched onto them pulling them towards the Black orb,

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash Called, the Electric mouse shot the bolt of lightning at the orb which reflected onto Ash.

"ASH!" Misty shouted as she looked at her friend,

"I'm alright" Ash called,

"**Time to say goodbye to your world!" **The voice called as they were pulled inside.

With that the 16 humans, Pikachu and Meowth were thrown forwards and backwards before they landed in a heap.

Ash was the first to look around,

"We're in Pallet Town?" Ash asked looking around, noticing the Oak Laboratories,

"Hey are you guys okay?" Came a female voice and they all spun around to see a 24 year old women standing there, she wore a light blue Top, a short red Skirt and a white hat. Her long brown hair and piercing blue eyes made them all look over,

Brock leapt to his feet, "Oh my darling Angel…..!" Brock was unable to finish his sentence as before even Crogunk could act Brock fell backwards, a red fist mark on his face,

"Cool it lover boy" The Women told him standing up straight.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, he'd never seen this women before in his life.

"My Name Green, I'm a Dexholder" Green smiled to them,

**(Many miles away) **

A Lone figure stood alone, he could feel something was wrong in the world but knew that something was already afoot to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2: Battling a Legend

**I Forgot to mention…. There is a bit of Anime Bashing (Dexholders being far Superior in Battle, Brock's (Ehm) Love intrests….) **

**P.S. I Don't Own Pokemon Or any songs with it (There is one in here)**

**Chapter Two: Battling A Legend **

This statement did not seem to have the right effect, and Green sighed,

"Haven't you ever heard of us?" Green asked,

"Should we have?" Ash asked,

With that Green placed a hand over here face and sighed,

"We are…. Were the greatest team of Trainers in the world" Green smiled,

"Cool, so you won't say no to a battle then!" Ash called,

"Of course not" Green smiled,

A Minute later Ash and Green were at opposite sides of a field, brock standing just of to a side,

"This Match between Green of…." Brock began

"Pallet Town" Green smiled,

"Green of Pallet town and Ash also of Pallet Town will now begin!" Brock finished, "This is a One-on-one Match"

"Nidoqueen, Lets go!" Green called,

"Charizard!" Ash called,

"The match is, Nidoqueen Vs. Charizard!" Brock called,

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Ash called, The Fire attack launched straight at Nidoqueen who held strong, the fire barely touching her

"Nidoqueen, use Smack down!" Green called, the stone launched forward and smacked into Charizard, its wings folded in and tucked behind his back

"What did you do?" Ash asked.

"Flying types are normally immune to all ground assults, but thanks to that attack, I can hit you with any attack!" Green called,

"That Gives her such an advantage!" Gary called,

"Now Nidoqueen, Use Earthquake!" Green added, the Earth began to shake and Charizard fell to the floor,

"Now quickly use Sludge wave!" Green called, the powerful poison attack slammed into the weakened Charizard, defeating it.

"This match goes to Green and Nidoqueen!" Brock called as Green returned Nidoqueen to her pokeball.

"You did amazing" Green smiled as she put the Pokéball on her waist

"You did great Charizard" Ash called as he returned Charizard.

"You're a powerful trainer Ash, But your not from around here are you?" Green asked,

"How did you….?" Misty asked,

"Ha! As if you guys lived in this dimension…" Green smiled, "I Take it you want to get back home?"

"You can send us home?" Ash asked, hope in his voice

"Not me on my own, but with the help of my friends we can, either that or wait for Arceus to awaken again" Green shrugged.

"How long would that take?" Gary asked,

"Around a Thousand Years, give or take" Green replied.

"Not the best idea then?" May asked,

"Probubly not" Green agreed, "The only problem is…. We're kind of all over the place, Mountains, Caves, Gyms, Leagues and Cities…. Were spread throughout the five regions"

"So what, we go and round them all up and they can send us home?" Richie asked,

"I doubt it will be that easy, but yeah" Green smiled, then she noticed the Rockets, "Who are you guys?"

The Three of them smiled and started the motto…

"Prepare For Trouble!"

"Make it Double"

"To protect the World from Devastation,"

"To unite all people our nation"

"To denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"So you guys are Team Rocket?" Green asked,

"That's right Girly" Meowth started,

"Girly?" Green asked, "GIRLY!"

"Um, Meowth I think you may have annoyed her…" Jesse told the Pokemon.

"Blasty" Green withdrew a pokeball and opened it to reveal a Large Blastoise.

"BLASTOISE!" Blasty called, (Pokémon Translation: Who need's Crushing?)

"Blasty, Get rid of those three with a Hydro Cannon" Green told the Pokemon

"Wait, Wait, we're on your side!" Jesse and James stated,

"But your team Rocket" Green stated,

"What we meant was, we're Ex-Team Rocket" James told her, trying to look innocent

"You just said that you ARE Team Rocket" Ash told them.

"We're Ex-Team Rocket as of Right now!" James smiled,

"Hmm" Green looked them up and down, "Fine, but if you do anything… and I mean anything… I will send you flying to Orre. Return Blasty!"

Blasty vanished and Green had started to walk off, before stopping, "Are you coming or what?"

The Group followed Green until they reached Pallet Town, "So what do your friends look like?" Ash asked,

"Hmm?" Green asked, "I've got some pictures back home, c'mon!"

The group followed her to a set of houses, each had a sign outside,

_House of the Battler_

_House of the Trainer_

_House of the Evolver_

They noted each sigh as they walked inside of the Evolvers house, and Green walked over to a cupboard, pulling out a large photo Album and 'accidentally' switching on the radio,

"Here they are" Green sat on a sofa and the group crowded around, as she opened a page.

The First thing they saw was that several of the photo's were missing.

_I close my eyes _

_And I can see_

_The day we met Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend _

_'Do anything For you_

The group looked through the photos and Green pointed out several of the people, identifying them as, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Crystal and Silver. Before they moved on to the next page

_We've gone so far _

_And done so much_

_And I feel Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through thick and thin _

_You're the part of my life _

_I'll always remember_

The Next page even more people appeared, May gasped to see someone who looked like her in the photo, first standing alone in a corner but as they looked at the last photo, they saw a young boy resting his head on her shoulder, they were identified as Ruby and Sapphire. There was also a Green haired boy called Wally in some of the pictures.

_The time has come _

_It's for the best, I know it _

_Who could have guessed that you and I... _

_Somehow, someday _

_We'd have to say goodbye_

Again and again they saw these people before another group of figures Joined, Dawn and Barry noticed their own lookalikes and jumped, finding out their names were Platina and Pearl, along with their friend Diamond and the youngest Dexholder, Emerald.

_You've helped me find _

_The strength inside _

_And the courage_

_To make my dreams come true _

_How will I find _

_Another friend Like you_

There were a lot of pictures with this group in and some they could tell should have another figure in, but they'd been torn out.

_Two of a kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seems _

_Like we were always winning _

_But as our team Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go _

_Back to the beginning_

They then saw another group appear, Ash recognised Cheren and Bianca, as well as a figure he could easily tell was N, but the two others remained a mystery to him, but Green told him their names were Black and White,

_The time has come _

_It's for the best, I know it _

_Who could have guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, some way _

_We'd have to say goodbye..._

As the group reached the penultimate pages they noticed three new figures join the line up, they were again informed that their names were Nate, Hugh and Rosa.

And on the very last page, there were two photo's on of Yellow in a golden dress, a tiny sleeve of red intruding into the photo and one with all the Dexholders in, they could tell, yet again that the picture had been cut to remove a lone figure.

_Somehow today..._

_...we have to say goodbye_

"Well those are the Dexholders, Right from Kanto to Unova" Green smiled as she looked down at the album, picking it up, her gaze softened slightly, "Now then, let's go Rally them then!"

With that she placed the album away and rushed out the door, they swore they could hear an echo of a phrase that had not been uttered in many years,

"PESKY WOMAN!"

**(Far Away)  
**

A Shiver ran down the spine of a lone figure, as they stared down at the world, something was definalty wrong, but Oak knew if he was needed to call him….


	3. Chapter 3: Oak Vs Oak

**Here's Chapter three! **

**So then, anyone guess where all the pictures are of Red in Green's Album?**

**PM Me if you think you know! **

**Chapter three: Oak vs. Oak**

As the group followed Green out of the house, they looked around, the Dexholders were spread across the world, how could they hope to find them all?

Unaware of the groups current worries Green was muttering to herself, "First Blue…. Crystal…. Then Gold will _Have_ to listen, Silver…."

"Err, Green, where to?" Ash asked,

"Hmm?" Green asked, "Oh we're off to Viridian City, more precisely the Gym"

"Ok" The group nodded and they began to walk, noticing how short the journey was in this demission, the total journey had already taken three hours, where as it could take days in their world.

They followed Green as she walked past trainers, all of who desperately tried not to make eye contact with her, she then pointed out the large gym and nearly skipped as she arrived at the door, the group had to run to keep up with her.

She then pulled the door open and then jumped out of the way as a torrent of fire burst out,

"BLUE OAK!" Green shouted, rushing inside, "You nearly fried me!"

The group quickly followed inside and Gary gasped, standing where the Gym Leader would stand was an older version, of himself, the only difference was the eyes, Gary's were less hard and cold than the other him,

"Pesky Women, what are you doing here, and after you set that little trap up for me this morning" Blue scowled,

Green smiled, "I thought you liked custard Pies" She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him,

Blue just scowled, as he noticed the group, "This can't be what I think it is can it?"

"It is, We have guests in our Universe" Green nodded,

"So that means….. you can't think It'll work" Blue frowned as he looked at her,

"We have to try" Green replied, "Please?" She then gave Blue a look that could melt even the coldest heart,

"Erg, why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" Blue asked, "I'll call Shelly, she can take over while I'm away"

"Make them a challenge, why not Joey?" Green asked,

"Joey and his army of Rats in My Gym?" Blue asked, "I would prefer someone else, but who else is there?"

Blue then noticed Gary, "Look, this time there's another me, still a Gym leader?"

"I'm not a Gym Leader, I'm a Professor" Gary replied,

"Hah, I guess your battling wasn't up to scratch then" Blue replied,

"I could beat you anyday, old man" Gary replied,

"Then why don't you prove it?" Blue asked,

"Fine" Gary replied,

A minute later Blue and Gary were standing at eithersides of the Gym, Green in the centre,

"This battle is between Blue Oak, Gym Leader of Viridian City Vs. Professor Gary Oak, This is a Double Battle, now begin!"

"Go Blastoise, Scizor!" Gary called,

"Go Charizard, Porygon-Z!" Blue called, sending out the two pokemon,

"Gary may have an advantage here, but I think Blue isn't a Gym Leader for nothing so lets watch" Brock told the group who nodded,

"Blastoise, Use Hydro Pump. Scizor, Use X-Scissor!" Gary called,

"Porygon-Z, Use Sunny Day. Charizard, Use Solar Beam!" Blue called, the sun began to shine extra strongly before Charizard sent off a powerful grass attack against the Blastoise, sending it flying backwards against the wall of the gym, meanwhile Gary's 2 attacks managed to hit on target but both Pokemon held firm.

"Blastoise, Try using Giga Impact!" Gary called, "Scizor, use Rock-smash!"

"Charizard, time to end this….. USE BLAST BURN!" Blue called, "Porygon-Z, add in a bolt of THUNDER!"

The Ultimate Fire attack burst forth and slammed into both the opposing pokemon, it instantly defeated Scizor and nearly defeated Blastoise, then the Thunder struck it down.

"Blastoise and Scizor are unable to battle, this round…" Green started,

"Wait, I yield" Gary called, "He wins"

"…." Green looked shocked before shrugging, "Blue is the winner!"

"Here, these will help" Blue called, throwing over two star shapped stones to Gary,

"What are these?" Gary asked,

"Their called Max Revives, they heal any pokemon, even reviving Fainted Pokemon" Blue replied, Gary used the two and to his surprise Blastoise and Scizor.

"Your Pokemon are powerful and well raised, I can tell you're a skilled trainer Gary" Blue told him,

"Are you feeling alright Blue?" Green asked, and as he gave a confused look, "Well your being nice"

"Remember the order we came in the League, 3rd runner up" Blue replied,

"Oh yeah, 2nd Runner up" Green smirked,

"So then, can I have a word with you Green?" Blue asked, "Alone?"

The group quickly wandered out of the room and stood looking around, noticing a PokéCentre they wandered over and healed their pokemon, then they walked out of the Pokecentre and towards the Gym, where Blue and Green stood, both staring at a Mountain in the distance.

"Green's told me all I need to know, so ready to go and Rally the dexholders?" Blue asked,

"Ok, so who are we going after first?" Gary asked,

"Well the closest Dexholder is in Pallet Town, at Gramp's Lab" Blue told them, "Then we just go from there, finding and re-recruiting the Dexholders"

"Oh, so we just go from Place to place and find them all?" Ash asked, "How hard could it be?"

"I'd say harder than it sounds, if it were easy then they would have done it sooner" Brock replied,

"Your right Brock, this shall not be easy, though when is the right thing easy to do?" Blue asked,

"That's true, so To Pallet Town!" Gary called, Unaware the group was being watched… then the figure vanished in a burst of blue light,

**(Far away)**

The Lone figure smiled as his friend approached,

"It has happened" The Friend smiled,

"Good, keep an eye on them" The Lone figure replied,

"I Shall, but what of you?" The Friend asked, concern in his voice,

"I will remain here, until the time Is right" The lone figure replied,

"But…" The Friend tried to argue,

"No, I need to remain here" The Figure replied,

"Very well, I shall be back if anything happens" The Friend replied, disappearing again.

The lone figure walked to the mouth of mountain where hundreds of Pokémon stood,

"I Am their Guardian…." He breathed walking towards the Pokémon


	4. Chapter 4: The Researcher

**I'M BACK!**

**And it's time for another Chapter, time to add another Dexholder into the Mix, Kris….. **

**Anyway, I'm writing this during my monthly 6 Hour Filmathon… **

**So without further haste, lets get this chapter started!**

**Oh and Btw, I've started to admin on a FB page, which is why this took so long to produce...**

**Chapter Four: The Researcher.**

* * *

As the group walked down route 1 once again, this time Green was following Blue rather than leading the way, Blue scowling every few moments as Green tried to embarrass him in front of the Anime Crew. They simply stayed quiet during the banter between the two, almost as if they enjoyed seeing Gary's counterpart squirm.

As they walked they notice more and more trainer whispering about Blue, guessing it was because he was a Gym Leader and he'd left his gym

"If you want to battle, then challenge me!" Blue snapped eventually, "If not then stop staring!"

Green sighed, "It's not been the same since we split, have you heard anything from the others?"

"I Got a letter from Yellow about 3 years ago, but that's it" Blue replied,

"Huh… what About Kris and Silver?" Green asked,

"I haven't spoken to Kris in Years, ever since she kicked me out of Gramps lab during the argument" Blue told her frowning.

"I remember that, I think that was the last time I spoke with her as well, shame really, she is nice enough" Green replied,

"Except to Gold" Blue reminded her,

"Except to Gold, but what girl can't help but be mean to Gold, You know what he's like" Green agreed, which started a long rant about Gold to Blue who seemed to put some earphones in after a couple of minutes and simply make small agreeing noises every few minutes.

As they arrived in Pallet town, they found it much as they left it, quiet and nearly empty. This time they walked past the three sign posted houses and into Oak's Lab.

They walked in and Ash gasped, there was an entire wall of Pokéballs, each labelled with the name and species of Pokemon it held within, they then walked to a wall labelled, Private.

"Hey look it's our shelves, wait…. There's some missing…" Blue scowled, naming them off, "Where in the name of Arceus….?"

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called and every head spun to see Professor Oak standing there,

"Gramps, I'm looking for Kris" Blue told Prof. Oak.

"Why would you want to see another Dex holder after what happened those years ago?" Prof. Oak asked,

"We're rebuilding, which means we need all the Dex Holders back" Green told Prof. Oak

"She's out the back with Kanga" Prof. Oak replied, "And I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again"

With that Blue and Green walked past Oak before Oak grabbed Blue,

"He's at the peak of the World, where the Sky Meets the earth and life itself is an Impossibility, but it is there..." Prof. Oak told him, everyone (Minus Green) frowned confused what he could mean,

"He'll be last then….. Yellow just before hand" Blue muttered, following Green's lead and walking out to the massive plot of land Prof. Oak owned and let his pokemon run free.

In the centre of the land was a young Women and a Kangaskhan, the women wore a long white Lab coat, an (extremely) short yellow skirt, and a red top. She had medium length Black hair tied into two tails down her back, as she turned around everyone saw her brilliant crystal blue Eyes.

"Hello Kris" Blue spoke and Crystal gasped,

"Senior Blue?" Crystal asked, "Senior Green?"

"Hi Kris!" Green called, walking over but she was swiftly knocked over as Brock arrived at Kris first,

"Oh My darling Angel!" Brock spoke, holding Kris' hand's.

"This isn't going to end well" Misty summed up as Kris kicked Brock and he landed flat out on the floor,

"I'm taken!" Kris called, before blushing and putting her hand over her mouth,

"Your taken?" Green asked, "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

Everyone had to put their hand's over their ears to try and mute the sound's, however they failed miserably,

"Who is it, Gold or Silver?" Green asked,

"Gold" Kris Blushed, "Just after we split we started to spend more time together and he matured…. We started dating a few months later"

"I always knew you two would get together" Green sighed happily,

"Pesky Women, can we stop the romance talk for once?" Blue asked and Green turned to face him, looking as if she wanted to punch him but daren't.

"Why have you come here Seniors?" Kris asked,

"We need all the Dex Holders back together, so that we can send some people back to their Universe." Blue told her.

"So, you guys really want us all back? Even after all that happened?" Kris asked,

"Of course" Blue nodded, "Now come on, We've got a long way to go, any clue where the others are?"

"Last I Heard, Silver was in the Whirl Island investigating Rumors of Rocket Activity, Gold is in Indigo Plateau..." Kris replied,"And I think that Yellow is in Silver Town at the Base of Mt. Silver... but we should wait to get her... there's a problem..."

"What?" Green asked,

"She..." Kris sighed, "Is probably going to kill me for this... She has a son"

* * *

High above the world, the Lone Figure sat a Baby Male Nidoran in his arms, he smiled as the Mother cooed to him, walking over.

"Back to your mother little one" The Lone figure smiled, sending the Pokemon away.

He looked over at the Mother and son and thought to the world below, where the ones he cared so much about were, wishing he could return... but fearing the results.

* * *

**How Many of you expected that? **

**Yellow has a son... and guess who the daddy is? **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
